


Everything

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: here lies everything
  
  the world i wanted at my feet
  
  my victory's complete
  
  so hail to the king

 
 
Vlad won, but at what cost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! this may not be a usual spooky-like fic, but eh. i've been wanting to write this for a while. i'm using tonight as an excuse lol.
> 
>  
> 
> [this fic was inspired by this fanart ghost-chicky drew a while back lol](http://ghost-chicky.tumblr.com/post/136939069927/are-you-happy-now-vlad-hes-dead-isnt-that)

It was still warm on his face.

The smell was so strong.

A drip crawls down, falling slowly to the ground.

It was done. He's done it. He's finally done it. Vlad took a small, shaky breath. Shouldn't...Shouldn't he be happy? Ecstatic? Overjoyed? He felt so empty now. Years of anger, regret, hate. All done in a single moment.

The sound of a click broke Vlad out of his trance. His blank eyes glanced over to the source. Maddie was in the corner of the laboratory, her hands shaking as she had an ectogun raised up. Being the mother lion that she was, having both of her children behind her.

Jasmine looked horrified, tears falling down her face.

Daniel. Daniel looked, betrayed. Angry, mortified, eyes filled with hate. His eyes were glaring at Vlad, a steady glow of green as he didn't allow himself to cry. But Vlad could see the tears trying to escape.

Wasn't this what Vlad wanted? To finally grab hold of the family he's ever wanted? That Jack stole from him?

But they were all looking at him like he was...a horrible monster.

What kind of family looks at you like that?

Vlad slowly turned but Maddie still had her weapon up. She had her goggles on, but her mouth was turned into a snarl. Her cheeks was wet from tears too.

“DON'T MOVE! OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL SHOOT YOU!” She screeched at him.

Vlad paused.

She's bluffing. He knows it. She knows she can't protect her children now. Both Jasmine and Daniel know that Daniel cannot transform into his ghost form in front of Maddie. Vlad had them in his hands.

So, what should he do?

_'They know too much.'_ A voice whispers to him. _'Get rid of them. **All** of them.'_

Vlad looks down at his stained hands. He hears Jasmine sobs and Daniel give out a shaky huff. He could hear Maddie's rapid heartbeat.

He glances around the room. The room meant for creatures like himself and Daniel to be poked and prod at. To be ripped open and sewn back up.

Vlad thinks of Daniel. He knows the boy loathes him now. Would he allow the child to grow up, planning his revenge and throw his life into a spiral? Like he did? Would Vlad be at peace knowing one day, Daniel would grow up to be like him?

Vlad thinks of Maddie. His first love. The woman he thought he wanted. Vlad hated Jack for what he's done, but why was he foolish enough to forgive Maddie for the same crime Jack has done? This woman never loved him. She never will now.

And poor Jasmine. All the young lady ever wanted was a normal family. A happy, normal family. What she got instead was the body of her father lying on the ground, blood spilling from him. A reminder of the odd family she was cursed with.

_'Get rid of them. You **monster**.'_

Vlad looks back up at them, and his eyes glows red. The ring of black surrounds him as he slowly steps into his ghost form. Maddie gasps in horror and shock, as Jasmine sobs louder and Daniel growls in anger.

A strew of scissors, knives and sharp surgical instruments float over Vlad like a holy halo, all glowing in an ominous rosy color. And they were all pointing at the broken family. An empty smile comes across Vlad's face.

* * *

 Vlad sits alone in the laboratory. He looks disheveled and broken. There are knives and scissors sticking to the walls. There are more on the ground, some broken and some stained with blood. It smells of sulfur and acid all around. Some parts of the wall stained from blasts and lasers. The room is completely destroyed.

Vlad was covered with sweat, dirt, and blood. Red and green. He's done it. They were all gone. Their bodies littered on the ground proves that.

Vlad closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. For the first time, in a long time. Vlad felt absolutely nothing. However, he still allows the tears to stream down his face.


End file.
